


Blind to your love

by TwentyOneIdjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dean didn't kick Cas out, Dean thinks Cas is adorable, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, Fallen Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, beginning of season nine, finding a relationship, short fic, them not being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneIdjits/pseuds/TwentyOneIdjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since falling, the world had been tinged with blur, the edges of everything fading out indistinctly.<br/>Cas, new to the human experience, had simply assumed that that was the way humans  saw things.<br/>Humans were flawed, he reasoned, so he didn't say anything until he was asked by Dean to read some books for research and had to confess words were an unfocused, blurry mess. With an exasperated sigh, Dean had dragged him to the store and back, and was now looking at him expectantly. </p><p>In which Cas gets glasses and Dean thinks they're adorable and suddenly, Cas sees everything clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind to your love

"Here we go" Dean said, and Cas slid the glasses onto his face, where the oversized lenses hung precariously off the bridge of his nose. 

Ever since falling, the world had been tinged with blur, the edges of everything fading out indistinctly.  
Cas, new to the human experience, had simply assumed that that was the way humans saw things.  
Humans were flawed, he reasoned, so he didn't say anything until he was asked by Dean to read some books for research and had to confess words were an unfocused, blurry mess. 

With an exasperated sigh, Dean had dragged him to the store and back, and was now looking at him expectantly. 

"How is it?" 

Cas blinked, shocked at the crisp, clear way the world looked. It didn't look like it had when he was an angel, where everything gave off dancing auras of colorful energy, but he could count every freckle on Deans face and clearly read the FibreOptics label on the box.

Cas didn't reply, just stretched out his fingers to touch the sides of Dean's face. It was the first time he had seen it without a blurred fringe or the haze of his beautiful, pale green soul wrapped around his features. 

"Umm...Cas?" Dean frowned, not pulling away from Cas's touch but waiting for a response. 

"You're..." Cas searched for the words, fingers moving to trace Dean's every feature with care. 

"Beautiful" he breathed, fingers ghosting Dean's lips. 

"O-okay, man" Dean didn't chuckle uncomfortably, or rub the back of his neck like Cas expected. He merely watched Cas with careful green eyes as every inch of his face was evaluated. 

There was a moment of tense silence where Cas stood, examining Dean's face with awe, and Dean stilled. 

"You're such a dork" the silence was broken by affectionate words from Dean, who noticed the way the enormous, round glasses were nearly falling off Cas's nose and gave a gentle chuckle. 

He reached out his own fingers to push the glasses up Cas's nose, where they promptly fell back down to the base. 

"Godamnit, we got you much too big glasses" 

"They're perfect" Cas said, smiling softly at the clear image of a grinning Dean before him. 

Cas's hand, which had been trailing over Dean's face indistinctly, suddenly moved to cup his sharp jawline. He leaned in slowly, and Dean was stiff and unmoving. 

"Cas" He said, gruff and low but barely a whisper. 

Cas's lips met Dean's, and the rest of his sentence was cut off with a soft gasp. Their lips moved in unison, pressing and pulling, the tastes of apple pie and faded ozone meeting and mingling. Starbursts of joy and energy bursted in stomachs as hearts raced and hands found their way onto backs and into hair. 

"Cas" Dean said against the other pair of lips, his own curled up in a smile. His hands carded with Cas's hair and pulled him closer by the small of his back. 

"Dean" Cas mumbled back onto Deans smiling lips , still gripping onto Deans jaw with adoring eyes. 

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Dean asked softly, not moving from his position, forehead pressed against Cas's and their lips brushing together as they spoke. 

"I have no idea" Cas replied, and slid his arms around Deans waist to pull him in closer, lips pushing together again as soft moans filled the empty bunker library. 

Dean's hand moved to cup Cas's jaw, pulling his face almost impossibly closer, tangling their tongues at the same time Cas's glasses hit his face with a soft smack. 

"Goddamnit" Dean cursed under his breath, leaning back to rub his assaulted nose. 

Cas merely pulled the glasses off and set them neatly on the table. 

"I'm sorry" he said, walking closer to Dean slowly, until they were centimeters apart. His lips ghosted over the hurt spot on Deans nose, and moved over to Deans soft lips. 

"Let me make it up to you" he asked in a throaty whisper, and Dean once more pulled his fallen angel in for a kiss.


End file.
